Sinastria amorosa
by Pipe
Summary: Você sabe qual signo combina mais com o seu? Afrodite sabe. Milo vai descobrir. Comedia com yaoi levissimo, participante do Concurso Queen of Hearts 2009.


SINASTRIA AMOROSA

(Fic yaoi participante do Qüeen of Hearts – /UMDB)

Sexta feira, dia de jogar cartas. Milo subiu pra confirmar com Afrodite. Na casa de Peixes, Afrodite estava com alguns livros abertos e o PC ligado. Parecia muito concentrado.

-Hey! Pondo seus poucos neurônios pra fazer exercício? Ta estudando o quê? – Escorpião entrou gritando, assustando o sueco.

-Affe. Pensa que os MEUS neurônios são iguais aos seus? Não to estudando, estou fazendo a sinastria amorosa entre meu signo e o do Carlo. – Afrodite se virou e recostou na cadeira.

-Fazendo O QUÊ?? – Milo arregalou os olhos.

-Sinastria amorosa. É toda uma ciência astrológica que através dos signos indica se você combina com o seu amor.

-Funciona?

-Eu e o Carlo combinamos perfeitamente em tudo, se você quer saber... Dois signos de água, completamente encharcados de amor. – Afrodite entrelaçou os dedos e inclinou a cabeça, suspirando.

-Ahn. – Milo fez um biquinho. – Signos de água só combinam com signos de água?

-Não. Costumam combinar com signos de terra também, se souberem se conter. Senão vira um lamaçal só. – Afrodite riu da piadinha sem graça.

-E quem é terra?

-Touro, Capricórnio e Virgem. – O cavaleiro de Peixes ergueu a mão esguia e foi enumerando os dedos.

-Aquário não?

-Não, Aquário é signo de ar. Água e ar é tempestade na certa...

"Isso é bem verdade. Camus e eu vivemos numa constante tempestade..."

-Bom, vou deixar você e seus estudos, cabeça de bagre. Mais tarde passa em casa para tomarmos uma cerveja e jogarmos um pouco de cartas.

-Ok. Eu vou. Bye, bye. – Mas antes mesmo de terminar a despedida, Dido já havia voltado a cadeira pra frente e voltado "à sua pesquisa amorosa".

Milo desceu pensativo. Se esse negócio de sinastria amorosa era mesmo uma ciência infalível, ele só seria feliz com o Shura – hetero – , com o Aldebaran – hetero e... sai fora!! – ou com Shaka. O cavaleiro de Escorpião até parou no degrau. O dia em que ele e Shaka combinassem em alguma coisa, podiam todos correr para os lugares santos, porque era o Apocalipse!

Parou na casa de Aquário. Camus estava lendo um de seus romances históricos.

-Cammy, posso usar seu notebook um pouco?

-Vai tentar bater seu recorde no Chainz2 (1) de novo?

-Não. Vou fazer um pouco de pesquisa na Internet.

Camus ergueu uma sobrancelha, até duvidando que tivesse ouvido aquilo mesmo. Mas achou melhor deixar passar.

Milo se sentou diante do note e abriu a Internet no Google. Jogou na caixa de pesquisa "sinastria amorosa aquário" e ficou lendo as respostas.

"Signos de ar combinam perfeitamente com signos de fogo" foi a primeira. Que exigiu uma segunda pesquisa. "Quem são os signos de fogo?"

"Signos de fogo são Áries, Leão e Sagitário. Legal, eu pego o Shaka e o Camus fica com o Mu. Perfeito. Pois sim! E esses irmãos traiçoeiros? Gente, olha isso, eu nem sabia que aqueles irmãos – amigos de araque – são os parceiros ideais para o MEU namorado... Mas nem por cima do meu cadáver!! Aonde já se viu??"

Camus no começo estava olhando por cima do livro, mas as caras e bocas que Milo fazia enquanto navegava o atraíram mais que qualquer leitura. Por Zeus e por Atena, o que ele estava pesquisando, que estava fazendo ele surtar de ciúmes diante da tela? Sim, porque aquela cara ele conhecia _trés bien_. E as ações que costumavam vir depois daquela cara, também.

-Milucho, o que você está pesquisando?

-Estou aqui descobrindo uma provável descaração por trás das minhas costas... – resmungou o cavaleiro de Escorpião, sem se virar.

Camus suspirou. Mau sinal. Levantou-se e foi dar uma olhada. Não pode deixar de sorrir ao ver a tela aberta em signos do zodíaco e um monte de janelas diminuídas na barra de tarefas com o mesmo tema.

-_Qu'est-ce qu'il y a (2) _? Seu horóscopo hoje não está bom?

-Estou pesquisando sobre a nossa sinastria amorosa...

-Ah, ta. – o francês ergueu a sobrancelha novamente. – E os resultados não foram satisfatórios?

-Ah, vá, você nunca pesquisou sobre? Nós dois não combinamos em nada. NADA! Pra você ser feliz tem que ficar com o Mu. Você com o Mu e eu com o Shaka!! Ou virar a casaca pros dois irmãos, Aioria e Aioros!! Onde já se viu?? Eu nunca imaginaria uma patifaria em família desse jeito e...

-Signos do mesmo elemento combinam?

-SIM! Mas Afrodite já namora o Carlo. E não há mais ninguém de Escorpião aqui (3). Sinastria amorosa também combina signos iguais.

-Ótimo. Nós dois somos do signo do Cavalo no horóscopo chinês. Quer tomar uma cerveja ou aceita uma taça de vinho? – respondeu Camus, dando um selinho em Milo. Depois foi para a cozinha buscar o vinho, deixando um cavaleiro de boca aberta.

À noite, os cavaleiros começaram a chegar para os jogos. Haveria uma roda de pôquer, uma mesa de truco – jogo que o Aldebaran amava, porque lembrava a terrinha – e algumas rodadas de BlackJack para os que saíssem das outras duas mesas e tivessem que esperar o jogo acabar.

Mu e Shaka riam com Afrodite ao chegar, dizendo ao anfitrião da casa e "dono da jogatina":

-Imagine só, Milo. Afrodite nos contou que não combinamos em nada pelas pesquisas de sinastria amorosa dele. – Mu bateu nos ombros do cavaleiro de Peixes.

Milo olhou pro Shaka e ficou vermelho. Mas o indiano queria continuar o raciocínio do parceiro:

- A melhor parte foi a frase de introdução "essa ciência astrológica infalível do jogo amoroso".

-E não é? – Milo não queria passar recibo da ignorância, mas tinha que perguntar.

-Claro que não, Milucho!! Desde quando Astrologia é ciência? Astronomia é. – Mu respondeu. – Mas temos que respeitar que o nosso amigo aqui sabe "vender o peixe" dele muito bem.

-Ou da família dele muito bem. Um dos sites de sinastria amorosa é da irmã, Gaia. Uma vez Thorsson, sempre Thorsson, né, Dido?

-Não sou filho do vizinho. – riu o cavaleiro de Peixes. – Alguma coisa do meu _pappa_ eu tinha que puxar, certo? Perguntei para Gaia um pouco antes de vir pra cá, os acessos ao site dobraram depois que eu comecei a fazer a propaganda básica...

Somente Camus entendeu porque Milo quis avançar no Afrodite naquela noite de sexta.

N/A: Antes que eu me esqueça (1) Chainz e Chainz 2 é um jogo do tipo do Bejeweled, em que você tem que juntar correntes da mesma cor e abrir cadeados. O negócio vicia. XD. (2) _O que é que há?_ (3) Acha que num Santuário daquele tamanho não tem mais ninguém? Mas Milo queria reclamar, não ficar pensando... Se alguém aqui não sai de casa sem ler o horóscopo e põe toda a sua fé na coisa, me perdoe. Isto é somente uma comédia, não fique ofendido. Só vou dizer que a sua vida amorosa depende de você e de seu parceiro, não dos astros. Um viva para as diferenças!! (02/08/2009)


End file.
